Be Still my broken Heart
by mandy14
Summary: This first chapter is about everyone being reunited. But not everyone is happy with other people. This is about L.S. love! there's a little comedy in it, but rest totally serious.
1. Chapter 1: She Wanted To Be Her

Be Still My Broken Heart

A Drama/Romance By: Izzi13

Chapter one: She wanted to be her.

Isadora Quagmire looked at the ground. It had been a long time since she felt concrete ground. However, there was something she thought she'd never see, her brother Quigley. Both her, Duncan and Hector were shocked. When he arrived in a hot air balloon, they thought it was a hallucination. They were confused to see the hook handed man, too. There was also, a young girl who looked to be almost sixteen.

Hector, Isadora and Duncan jumped to the other balloon. While Quigley explained everything, Fernald steered the balloon. Isadora didn't know the hooked man, was a man named Fernald. She also didn't know he had a sister. She was the other girl, whom still had not said a word.

Quigley told everything, from when he met Jacques to meeting the Baudelaires. When Quigley said 'Violet', he said it like she had the most beautiful name. Duncan would look away and feel uncomfortable. Especially when Quigley mentioned, Violet and him climbed up the mountain. Alone.

Duncan spoke up and said he wanted to tell, when Isadora and him met the Baudelaire. Most of the parts were about him and Violet. Quigley looked down when, Duncan mentioned violet comforting Duncan. "She really did care about me- I mean Isadora and I. It's just I can't stop thinking about Violet, always hugging me and talking to me so softly." Duncan said looking directly at Quigley.

Isadora took over took over and talked on about Klaus. She did talk a little about Sunny, but mostly about Klaus. She noticed the other girl shifted around, when Isadora mentioned Klaus being so caring towards her.

Quigley then introduced the young girl. Her name was Fiona Widdershins. Fiona also talked on about Klaus. Isadora was surprised on how much detai she went into. Even her brothers seemed shocked by her words.

"I couldn't leave before I kissed him on the mouth. And I told him when he thinks of me, to think of a food he loves." the words burned in Isadora's ears.

She looked up from the ground and sighed. Isadora and Duncan were sitting on a bench. Another bench down Fernald and Fiona sat there.

"Duncan, I have to tell you something." Isadora said.

"What is it sis?" Duncan asked.

"I think I've fallen inlove with Klaus." she averted Duncan's eyes.

"Oh, wow. I kind of thought that too." Duncan tried not to smile.

"Do you think he likes, this Fiona girl?" Isadora had tears swell in her eyes.

"Of course, not. From what I can tell Fiona broke Klaus's heart. You never did that." Duncan said and hugged his sister. However, he was not so sure of his words.

"I've never liked a boy before, but Klaus is different. I really like Klaus likes me." Isadora felt tears roll down her cheeks.

"Can I tell you something?" Duncan said looking up at the sky. He always did that when he was nervous.

"Sure." Isadora said wiping away tears.

"I love… Violet." Duncan blushed a deep red.

"Oh, well, I thought so." Isadora smiled.

"I think I'm jealous of Quigley. I know he's our brother, but I don't care." Duncan said, watching his brother talk to hector.

"I know how you feel." Isadora patted his hand.

"You know what?" came the voice of Fiona.

"None of your business." Isadora said scornfully.

Fiona turned away from her.

"Well, you officially hat her." Duncan said.

"That's an understatement." Isadora said with such hatred.

The Baudelaires arrived ten minutes later.

Violet, Klaus and Sunny first went to the Quagmires.

Duncan quickly embraced violet, before Quigley could.

"I missed you Violet." Duncan said.

"I missed you too, Duncan." Violet said, and then did something strange. She kissed Duncan on the lips.

The two felt like no one else was there. They smiled at eachother for what seemed hours.

"I forgot how much I missed _you_." Violet said blushing.

"I never stopped thinking about you." Duncan said back.

Meanwhile, Isadora loved being in Klaus's arms. She took a risk and kissed him on the mouth. Klaus blushed and gave her a small smile.

"Oh I missed you Klaus!" came a shrill voice.

Fiona pulled Klaus away from Isadora's arms.

"I can't fight my feelings, I love you Klaus!" Fiona kissed him for a long time.

Klaus pulled away and looked dazed.

"I missed you." He smiled.

Isadora felt her heart being ripped out. It felt broken, which made her sick. Violet came over to Isadora after hugging Quigley. Who seemed wouldn't let go.

"Are you ok, Isadora?" Violet asked.

"Izzzy k?" Sunny asked.

"No. I need to tell you two something private." Isadora said crying.

The three sat down on a bench.

"Klaus stole my heart and he broke it." Isadora said sobbing into Violet's shoulder.

"Whatever do you mean?" Violet said concerned.

"Isadora loves Klaus." Sunny sighed.

"Oh, I see. But, I thought Klaus always liked you." Violet said hugging Isadora.

"Not anymore, Fiona and Klaus love eachother. She stole his heart." Isadora cried.

"I never trusted Fiona. She already broke my brother's heart once; I won't let her do that again. She's just taking advantage of his old feelings." Violet said glaring at Fiona. She knew Fiona was still volatile.

Isadora broke away and sighed deeply. For so long, she thought she was the only girl for Klaus. But now things were different, how she'd give anything to be Fiona. The name made her heart ache even more. Was it normal to love Klaus like this, when it hurt so much? Fiona loved Klaus and she was happy. 'If only I was her.' she thought.

Isadora had never wanted to be anyone, but herself. Until now, now that she met Fiona. 'It's not fair Fiona has Klaus, all to herself.' Isadora thought ready to cry, again.

Never had she guessed that meeting Klaus could make her feel so happy and horrible. How she'd give anything to be her. Just to feel what it's like to have Klaus love her. That would only happen if Isadora were Fiona. She wondered how Klaus felt kissing Fiona. It was probably the same way, she felt kissing Klaus. Isadora wanted to be her so badly. The only thing hat would make her happy, if she was Fiona.

Please review I want to hear your opinion on the couples and how you feel! . Also I made Fiona a little more annoying because that's how Isadora sees her. Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2: She Never Really Knew Him

Chapter two: She Never Really Knew Him

A drama/romance By: Izzi13

Everyone got drove home in a taxi by V.F.D. cab drivers. Isadora got into one with her two brothers. The Baudelaires got into another and the last one was, Fernald, Fiona and Hector.

Isadora looked out the window and watched the rain. Rain usually made her peaceful. However, today it just reminded her of her tears. There was so much rain; it was like all of Isadora's tears were raining the city. Quigley did not say a word to Duncan at all he was sulking. When Duncan finally spoke, Isadora was quite interested.

"Look, Quigley I'm sorry. It's not my fault Violet wants to be my girlfriend. I didn't know that you liked her too. It's up to Violet and she chose me." Duncan apologized.

Quigley just glared in reply and turned back to his window.

Isadora gave Duncan a sympathetic look. He let out a sigh and looked ahead. Now it seemed Quigley knew how Isadora felt and Duncan was happy. Isadora hoped she would soon be happy too.

Kit Snicket was their driver and she seemed quite nice. Isadora thought she would talk to her.

"Is that your baby?" Isadora asked pointing to the picture of the newborn.

"Why yes, it is. He is four months old. I named him Dewey. He was named after his late father Dewey." Kit said pointing to a picture of a young man.

"Oh, I'm sorry his father is dead." Isadora said gravely.

"Well I did love him too, but as long Dewey J.R. has one parent." Kit said and smiled meekly. She made a turn left and kept going straight.

"Isadora what do you think about Fiona?" Kit asked trying not to smile.

Isadora blushed a deep red. Did someone tell Kit that, she did not like Fiona?

"Well, I don't know her well enough to say." Isadora answered timidly.

Duncan looked over at Isadora confused.

"I know, but what from you know about her. How do you feel about that?" Kit said casually.

"Um, she seems ok." Isadora said back.

"No, tell me what you really think about her." Kit asked again.

"Well, Fiona does what she wants and tells everyone about it." Isadora answered and looked back out the window.

No more was said about Fiona the rest of the ride.

"Kit where are we going?" Quigley asked breaking the long silence.

"You'll see when we get there." she replied and turned right.

The rest of the ride seemed quite long. Everyone said not another word. Especially Isadora who still wondered if she had said the right thing to Kit or maybe she should have not answered at all.

Isadora and her brothers were the last taxi to arrive. Kit pulled into the driveway, which already had two other cabs there. Isadora got out of the car and waited for Duncan to come out, too. Quigley immediately got outside and went over to Klaus. At least Fiona wasn't all over him. She did still feel bad for Duncan; he had their brother already hating him. They had just met Quigley and he did not like Duncan. Isadora had forgotten all about where they were because she was to caught up in her own thoughts. Violet came over to Isadora and nudged her slightly; which made Isadora come out of her thoughts.

"I thought I'd never see a mansion this big, not after my house burned down." Violet said pointing to the huge house, on the lawn.

Isadora looked at it and it reminded her of own mansion. She missed her parents very much and having her own room, too.

"Are we going to live here, now?" Isadora asked.

"Yes, we finally all have a home." Violet said and smiled a little.

"Violet, did you tell Kit anything before we left?" Isadora said trying to sound casual.

"Well, yes I did. I told you don't like Fiona that much." Violet answered.

Violet saw Isadora's expression and thought she shouldn't have said that.

"What I mean is, Kit is a child's councillor and she is really good. She helped Klaus, Sunny and I talk about the death of our parents'. So I thought maybe she could help you with liking my brother. Or how you don't like Fiona." Violet said rubbing Isadora's back.

"I thought it was strange that she asked me that." Isadora couldn't help smiling at Violet.

"Come on lets go inside, it's getting cold." Violet said and the two walked inside.

The house was even bigger inside. Everyone was in the kitchen making dinner. Sunny was especially enjoying making dinner. Sometimes Isadora wished she could be a baby, never having to worry about anything.

"Hey, sunny I didn't know that you like to cook." Isadora said.

"Love to cook!" Sunny said back.

"Yah, Sunny's loved to cook since we were at Calagri Carnival. Oh but, you didn't know that." Violet said looking away.

"That's ok it just gives me time to find everything that happened to you three, after we last saw eachother." Isadora said trying to sound happy.

"You two missed a lot of things that happened to us. But I can't blame you two. It was hard to contact you two in a balloon." Klaus said walking into the kitchen.

"Well, at least we have time for you three to tell us everything." Duncan said.

"Where's Quigley, I thought he'd be down here too?" Klaus asked.

"Um he said he wanted to go to his room. He's very tired." Duncan said, who knew that Quigley was still sulking.

Violet looked over at Duncan and the two blushed.

"Did I miss something?" Klaus said looking at the two.

"Oh I think they're inlove." Fiona said walking into the kitchen.

"No we are not." Violet said smiling.

"Sure, you two just look at eachother like that for no reason " Fiona said laughing.

Fiona walked over to Klaus and stood by him. Of course, she was trying to get Isadora mad. However, Isadora just didn't look at them.

"Oh, Isadora did you know that Klaus went to the Mortmain Mountains with his sisters?" Fiona said

"Um no. I wasn't there and he never had the chance to tell me." Isadora said looking down.

"Oh, that's to bad. But you did know that Klaus is interested in mushrooms, or that he got hypnotized in Paltryville and that he found page thirteen of the Snicket file. Oh did you know that Klaus once left an encyclopaedia out by a window. Then it rained that night and it got wet. His parents were so mad." Fiona said smirking.

Isadora had no idea what Fiona was talking about, it seemed Fiona knew more about Klaus than she did. Maybe Fiona should be with Klaus? Maybe Isadora never had a chance with him.

"No Fiona, Isadora wasn't around for us to tell her all of that. It wasn't her fault either and that's great you did your research on Klaus." Violet said sticking up for Isadora.

Fiona glared at Violet and left the room. Klaus looked dumbfounded and wondered what was going on.

Isadora decided she wanted to go to her room, too. Kit showed her, her room. The room was just how Isadora liked her room, but she didn't feel good enough to appreciate it. She sighed and sat down on her bed.

She thought about everything Fiona had said. She thought she knew alot about Klaus. But know that she thought about it, she never really knew him.


	3. Chapter 3: Listen to His Words

Chapter three: Listen to His Words

A Drama/Romance by: Izzi13

Isadora woke up at seven o'clock in the morning. She couldn't get back to sleep so she went downstairs. Isadora went into the kitchen, she was going to turn the light on but it was already on. Isadora looked around the room ands saw Klaus sitting at the table. She couldn't stand to see him; it just made her want to love him more. Klaus looked up at her and smiled and beckoned her over. Isadora couldn't help herself and took a seat next to him.

"You couldn't sleep either." Isadora said unsteadily.

"Yah, there was something on my mind and I couldn't sleep." Klaus said looking into her eyes.

Isadora hate when he did that, only because she really loved it. She always got lost in his eyes and sometimes she never wanted to leave his gaze.

"Violet told me everything. I hope you don't mind." Klaus said feeling hot.

"Oh, she did? Well, I guess she meant well. I mean I don't really hate Fiona." Isadora lied.

"No, not that. I mean you having feelings for me." Klaus said already blushing.

"Oh. That." Isadora said going completely red.

"I didn't know you felt that way. I thought I was the only one." Klaus said.

"Look, I understand if you love Fiona." Isadora said not hearing what he really said.

"No, Isadora that's not what I said. I said I love you. Fiona was just someone I had a little crush on. " Klaus said and put her hand in his.

"You mean you love me." Isadora said feeling like she was floating.

Klaus leaned over and kissed her and Isadora felt like her heart was put back together. She knew what it was like to have him love her.

At that moment Fiona came in and stood there in awe.

"How dare you! You stole Klaus from me again!" Fiona cried and pulled Isadora away and started to hit her.

"Fiona stop that, please!" Klaus begged.

"I won't stop until she is gone forever!" Fiona said and got out her pocketknife.

"What are you going to do to me?" Isadora said trying to stand up.

Fiona pushed her down and cut open her arm. Isadora screamed in pain. Klaus had to hold back Fiona, from killing her.

Isadora went limp and did not make another sound. Fiona dropped the knife and ran out the door. Klaus could hear Fiona crying outside. What had come over her? Klaus didn't know that Fiona loved him that much. He went over to Isadora and held her in his arms. He felt the tears roll down his cheeks. How could she be dead? Not after they just admitted they loved eachother.

"I can't lose you, not again." He whispered in her ear.

Isadora mumbled something and went still again. The wound in her arm was huge; he took off his shirt and used it to bandage her. The bleeding had stopped, but Isadora did not move. Violet and Sunny came running down the stairs.

"Klaus what happened? Why is Isadora wounded?" Violet said looking at Isadora's arm.

"Fiona did it. She saw me and Isadora together and she tried to hurt her." Klaus said still holding Isadora.

"Where is Fiona?" Sunny said looking around.

"Outside." Klaus said still crying.

"Sunny stay here with Klaus, I'm going to find Fiona." Violet said getting up and went outside.

"Klaus you really love Isadora?" Sunny asked.

Klaus just nodded and held Isadora even tighter.

"I'll get Kit, so she can call ambulance." Sunny said and walked slowly back upstairs.

"I love you Isadora. You can't die, not now." Klaus said and kissed her cheek tenderly.

"I remember when I first met you, I thought you looked so pretty. It was hard for me to take my eyes off of you. I got even harder when I got to know you more." He whispered.

"I loved your eyes and everything about you." Isadora said barley as loud as a whisper.

"Isadora you have to hold on. I know you will live." Klaus said with hope.

A week later Isadora woke up with Klaus by her side. He seemed very worried.

"Klaus." Isadora said and touched his arm.

"Isadora, you're awake. I thought I'd never get to do this again." Klaus said and surprised Isadora. He kissed her mouth and he always made her feel like she was floating.

"The doctor said your arm should heal in three weeks." Klaus said rubbing her bad arm gently.

"Did you really mean what you said?" Isadora asked. She wanted to be sure she didn't dream Klaus saying that he loved her.

"I meant every word Isadora. I really do love you." Klaus said and hugged her.

"I meant every word that I said too." Isadora said and started to cry.

"Why are you crying?" Klaus said smiling.

"They are tears of joy." Isadora said and laughed.

"Just remember Isadora, always listen to my words. I'd never lie to you." Klaus said and hugged her again.

"I promise that I will." she said.

"So what happened to Fiona?" Isadora asked.

"Um she had to go get special treatment." Klaus said uneasy.

"What do you mean?" Isadora said worried.

"Well she had to go to a mental ward. She's not well, I still feel bad for her." Klaus said.

"I never really knew Fiona, but I'm sure she wasn't all bad." Isadora replied.

"I don't want to upset you Isadora, but Fiona made a couplet for you. It's a little disturbing." Klaus handed her the couplet.

_Be Still my Broken Heart _

_How dare Klaus love you form the start. _

"It's not very well written, but it is disturbing." Isadora said and put the note down.

"I think she is still inlove with me and doesn't like any other girl with me." Klaus said.

"Then we'll have to deal with that." Isadora said. And she knew her problems were just beginning.


	4. Chapter 4: Forgivenss is a Virtue

Chapter four: Forgiveness is a Virtue

Isadora, Klaus, Duncan, Violet and Sunny had devised a plan. The plan was to help Fiona. Obviously she needed to get over Klaus, or she would remain crazy forever. Quigley was the only one who didn't know about the plan. He didn't because he was part of the plan. He would be the one to save Fiona from her insanity. Duncan had tried on many occasions to apologize to him, but there was no getting through to him. Violet tried to explain why she didn't love him, but that just made Quigley feel worse. Isadora had even tried to explain to him that things don't always work out. That maybe he should try to move on, or he might become like Fiona. Quigley would only turn away and ignore them all. Finally, they told Kit and she went to Quigley to help him.

If Quigley got better by telling Kit how he felt, then the plan would work fine. It would help Quigley and Fiona both. Quigley was getting better, than he had been. He would talk more often to Isadora and Sunny. He would go and play chess with Klaus and even act normal around violet. However, he still ignored Duncan. Duncan felt like the outcast in it all. Quigley was being fine with everyone, but his brother. Everyone kept telling Duncan Quigley would come around, eventually. Quigley would probably forgive Duncan after the plan went through. That is if the plan did work.

The plan was to get Fiona forget about loving Klaus, so she could move on. Quigley also needed to move on and he was the guy for Fiona. The two were perfect for eachother, in a sense. Quigley needed someone else to love and so did Fiona. They both had unique qualities and liked the same things. If Quigley came to visit Fiona and talked about things he liked. They were sure Fiona would be interested. Quigley had even made a map where the best mushroom spots were in the city. He had been interested in swamps and mushrooms after he turned ten. Then on he wanted to make maps of where you could find mushrooms and swamps, as well. If Quigley showed the maps to Fiona, then she would be interested in him. Quigley would fall for Fiona for sure. He would love to hear what type of mushrooms grow in swamps and how you can find them. They were one day away from Quigley going to see Fiona. So today made everyone quite nervous and wondered if Quigley knew what they were up to. Quigley seemed to take no notice in their anxious moods. He was to busy looking at his maps of different swamps. Kit was also in on the plan, so she told Quigley it's good to keep yourself busy. She acted like it was just part of the therapy. Kit said if you keep yourself busy it's easier to concentrate. She had mentioned that looking over his old maps would be a good thing to do. Quigley had got out all the maps he had made when he was ten and eleven.

"Find anything interesting in your maps?" Duncan asked timidly.

Quigley had been in the study all morning, looking at his different maps. Quigley sighed and looked up from one of his maps. He didn't seem as angry when he looked at Duncan. He looked at Duncan carefully for a few minutes and finally said something. It had been almost two weeks since they had spoken to eachother. Quigley was finally breaking the long silence, between the two.

"If you must know, I have found something interesting. I have found another spot where mushrooms are, but they are poisonous so you wouldn't want to go there." Quigley said.

"Oh, that's good. Well, I mean it's not good that they're poisonous, but it's good you found something new. What type of mushroom is it?" Duncan said stumbling over his words.

"The mushroom is found underwater in a grotto. A grotto is a cave, which you would find underwater. The type of mushroom that grows in this cave is Medusiod Mycelium. It's a very dangerous thing." Quigley said pointing to the spot on his map.

"It sounds interesting. I didn't know that you made your own maps. This map looks very well done. " Duncan said walking over for a better look.

"Well, it's just well researched." Quigley said modestly.

"This is amazing Quigley. You really do have quite a talent." Duncan said proudly.

"Thanks Duncan. I never really got to know much about you. What things are you good at?" Quigley said seeming interested now.

"Well I want to be a journalist. I would like to have my own newspaper company some day. Actually when I had first met the Baudelaires we wanted to have a company with them. Isadora, the Baudelaires and I thought it was a good idea. I had gotten alot of information at Prufrock Prep. Isadora and I had looked through many old newspapers to help the Baudelaires. Well Isadora mostly made couplets out of her information. She likes to write couplets, she really likes poetry." Duncan answered.

"Yeah, I remember now. Isadora would get poetry lessons and you got creative writing classes. I was always busy with my cartographer teacher." Quigley said remembering things.

"I forgot so much about you Quigley. But being here with makes me remember what a great brother you are." Duncan smiled.

"You and Isadora were both good siblings." Quigley said back.

"At least we are all back together again, we hadn't seen you since the fire." Duncan said quietly.

"I miss them alot." Quigley said and felt tears form behind his eyes.

That's when Isadora walked into the study. She looked concerned at Quigley and Duncan.

"Who do you miss?" Isadora asked, sitting down beside her brothers.

"Our parents." Duncan said softly.

"I think about them alot too. I miss them so much sometimes." Isadora said and felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"Hey don't cry, or we'll be sobbing for hours." Quigley said trying to smile.

"I'm sick of crying it just makes things hurt more." Isadora said wiping away her tear.

"People say crying can make you feel better. It just makes me feel worse." Duncan laughed a little.

"Yes, I agree. I think crying can sometimes waste your time but it does give a little bit of relief." Quigley said.

"I guess it does lift a load off your back. " Duncan said thinking about it.

"It's good to show your emotions, instead of bottling them up." Isadora replied.

"Your right Isadora. So I forgive you Duncan." Quigley said looking at him.

"Thank you Quigley. You don't know how much this means to me." Duncan said brightening up.

That's when Quigley realized something. People say that patience is a virtue and Duncan had been patient. When Quigley forgave Duncan, he thought that was also a virtue. Forgiveness is a virtue.


	5. Chapter 5: Saving Fiona from Herself

Chapter five: Saving Fiona from Herself

Author's note: I thought I would add a little more humour in this chapter because it was getting a little depressing! Oh just so you know I don't really think Fiona would hurt Isadora that drastically, but I had to find a way for Quigley to be with Fiona. You didn't have to take that part seriously, but Klaus's feelings were serious. Now on with the story…

It was the day Quigley would go to see Fiona. Everyone was going to visit her, but they would leave Quigley alone with Fiona. Even though the doctors didn't recommend that. Kit told Quigley to bring his mushroom maps to cheer Fiona up. Quigley had said that it probably wouldn't make a difference, but she insisted that he did. While everyone else was downstairs eating breakfast, Quigley was thinking over some things over in his room. His thoughts were mainly on Violet Baudelaire. He wondered if that kiss on the mountain had meant anything to her. He wondered if she was even thinking of him when they kissed. _Damn my brother for meeting Violet first. And damn him for looking just like me. Maybe if I didn't look like Duncan, Violet would have thought more about him. It's not really his fault, but Violet liked me at some point! Besides if Duncan hadn't come back with Isadora, Violet would have stayed with me! _Quigely sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

Knock at the door came.

"Who is it?" Quigley said getting up.

"It's Violet." Violet said.

"Oh come in." Quigley said opening the door.

Quigley looked at Violet and thought she was as beautiful as ever.

"Sorry, I hope I wasn't bothering you. Kit just sent me up to tell you that were going to visit Fiona now." Violet said in her bright voice.

"Oh, you weren't bothering me. Please sit down." Quigley said pointing to the bed.

"Oh, that's ok. I think we should go downstairs so we can leave." Violet said.

"Well there's something I needed to ask you. You may want to sit down for it." Quigley said and the two sat down.

_It's either now or never, Quigley. You have to ask Violet whom she thought of when you kissed her! _

"What is it?" Violet asked concerned.

"It's about the time you and I were up on the mountain." Quigley said nervously.

"Oh, ok." Violet said blushing.

_Is Violet blushing because she still likes me? Or is she blushing because she's embarrassed. _

"Well, when I kissed you on that cliff, you were thinking of me or Duncan?" Quigley asked timidly.

"I was thinking of you Quigley, but I also hadn't seen Duncan for so long. I never meant to hurt you I hope you know that. It's just when I saw Duncan again, all of my old feelings for him came flooding back." Violet said patting Quigley's hand.

"That's all I needed to know, thank you Violet. I think I'm ready to move on." Quigley said and for the first time, in a long while, he smiled.

"Thank you for being so understanding Quigley. You are such a good friend." Violet said hugging him.

And when she hugged him, Quigley didn't feel like he wanted to kiss her. He didn't even feel like he wanted to say, _I love you._

The two walked downstairs and Violet went back to Duncan. Quigley walked over to get his maps and felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw it was Isadora.

"Oh, hi Isadora. I was just getting my maps." Quigley said picking one up.

"I know, so did you get a chance to talk to Violet?" Isadora asked slyly.

"Yes, I did. Why are grinning?" Quigley said.

"Oh, I asked Violet to come get you. I told her to say it was Kit." Isadora said with a small smile.

"But- I thought-, thanks Isadora." Quigley said and hugged his sister.

"I thought I should do something for you. I mean you're my brother and I hadn't done much for you." Isadora smiled.

They arrived at the hospital early in the afternoon.

For about only ten minutes, everyone stayed with Fiona. Then Quigley and Fiona were all alone. At first, Quigley was uncomfortable, and then he got more relaxed.

"So, Fiona, you really want to know more about the swamps?" Quigley asked shyly.

"Definitely, I'm really interested in what fungus grows there too." Fiona said and actually smiled.

"Well, you're the first girl that didn't think I was nerdy; because I like swamps." Quigley said and blushed.

"That's so sweet of you to say. I haven't met a boy who likes mushrooms or fungus, since Klaus." Fiona said Klaus's name quietly at the end.

Quigley could see tears fill up in her eyes. He really felt bad for Fiona. He did know what she was going through and wanted to help her.

"I know what your going through, Fiona. I was very jealous of Duncan for a very long time. I thought it was unfair that my own brother was, with the girl I liked which was Violet." Quigley said and patted her hand.

"Have you gotten over Violet, yet?" Fiona said concerned.

"Actually just today I did. Kit really did help me when I felt bad. Violet and I are friends now. And Duncan and I are talking again." Quigley said and gave her a small smile.

"I hope your sister will forgive me." Fiona said softly looking away.

Quigley put her hand in his and said, "Isadora knows why you did that. She still doesn't approve of it, but she's willing to forgive you. Just talk to her, I know my sister, she'll listen." Quigley said and Fiona looked at him.

"You really are a great person Quigley, I never knew that till now. I don't think I knew you till now." Fiona said and moved closer to him.

"Well, I guess I never got to really know who you were." Quigley said and leaned in closer to her.

Within seconds the two were lip locked. In other words they were making out. Everyone happened to walk in on the two and they blushed. It seemed the plan had worked after all. The doctor even said that Fiona could go home. Quigley, of course, was very delighted. Everyone was secretly cheering, because Quigley and Fiona were happy! It seemed that everything was finally good. Everyone was all happy and everyone had somebody. However, Fiona still had the problem of talking to Isadora. How was she going to explain to Isadora for her actions? For Fiona life still seemed complex…

Please review. (P.S. sorry if this chapter seemed short.)


	6. Chapter 6: Fiona's Plan

Chapter six: Fiona's Plan

Authors Note: This note is to all of the Kliona fans. I don't hate Fiona so that's not the reason why I'm putting her with Quigley, Quigley was just the only person left for her. Unless I made a character of my own for Fiona to be with so she wouldn't be lonely. But anyways, as you may have already guessed I like Isadora. She is one of my favourite characters, but I'm not saying you have to like her too. So I like Isadora and Klaus together, but I hope you people will still like my story! Now on with chapter six…

P.S. this chapter has barely any serious moments, enjoy!

Fiona had thought of a plan to talk to Isadora, and beg for her forgiveness. She was too nervous to just talk to her, so thought she would sing to her. Her song was spider man she had got Michael Buble to come sing it. Ok, so she had a terrible voice so she hired Michael Buble, besides he was Isadora's favourite singer.

"Ok, so Mr. Bubbles, lets take it from the top." Fiona said in awe, she couldn't believe he had actually come.

"Hey, only my friends call me that, it's Mr. Buble to you sweet cheeks." Michael said and grabbed a microphone.

"Yes Mr. Buble. Anyways, is your band ready?" Fiona blushed.

"Yeah, there're ready doll face. Now lets play some music. So am I singing this song to your friend Izzzy?" He asked.

"Hey only my close friends call me that." Izzzy said walking with Klaus and her other close friends.

Then her eyes got wide when she saw who it was.

"Michael Buble!" Isadora, Sunny and Violet screamed.

"That's right, now which one of you is Isadora?" Michael said shooting them one of his killer smiles.

"That'd be me, Isadora said pushing past everyone, "And you can call me Izzzy."

"That's great, now it's time for me to sing Spider Man." Michael said and his band started up.

Soon every girl was crying out his name and holding up posters. They all had t-shirts of Michael Buble on them, with Mr. Bubbles written on it.

Spiderman, Spiderman,  
Does whatever a spider can  
Spins a web, any size,  
Catches thieves just like flies  
Look Out!  
Here comes the Spiderman

Is he strong?  
Listen bud,  
He's got radioactive blood.  
Can he swing from a thread  
Take a look overhead  
Hey, there  
There goes the Spiderman

In the chill of night  
At the scene of a crime  
Like a streak of light  
He arrives just in time.

Spiderman, Spiderman  
Friendly neighbourhood Spiderman

Wealth and fame

He's ignored

Action is his reward.

To him, life is a great big bang up  
Whenever there's a hang up  
You'll find the Spider man. (2X repeat)

"Go Mr. Bubbles!" every girl screamed.

"Well, Fiona I got to get going now, but I'll sign everyone's shirts." He said and shot them another smile and he signed their shirts.

Michael Buble and his band got onto a plane and the girls waved at him till they could no longer see the plane.

"So, who was the one who got Michael Buble to come sing?" Isadora asked.

"It was I, Isadora!" Fiona said dramatically.

Everyone gasped for a dramatic effect.

"You? Why would you do something like that, I thought you hated me." Isadora said surprised.

"Well, after I fell inlove with your brother I had no reason to hate you anymore. So I wanted to make it up to you." Fiona said hoping to be forgiven.

"That was so sweet of you Fiona, this was a lot better than having a big gash in my arm." Isadora cried and hugged Fiona.

"Horary!" Everyone cried.

"Alright that's enough! This isn't any after school special!" Fiona yelled at them. So Fiona and Isadora were finally friends.

However, there were still many adventurous that awaited them all. Yet, Violet, Klaus, Sunny, Duncan, Isadora, Quigley and Fiona could get through it all together…

Please review! Also stay tuned for chapter seven, which is entitled Finding Dewey Denouement …


	7. Chapter 7: Secrets Come Out

Chapter seven: Finding Dewey Denouement

Authors Note: I have decided that this story has become a romance/ comedy. Yes I know that the first few chapters were serious, but I saw my story going in a different direction. I will however be doing a 100 percent serious one, for my next story. I will be taking a short break for a while, so I may not update things as fast. Anyways I'm sure you people just care about reading this chapter!

The children had gotten the news about Dewey Denouement, a week before school. Kit had been looking for the man she cared about for so long. She had first found out about it from a friend of hers, who found out about it from a long line of other people. Kit had just found out some news that Dewey could still be alive. When she first got this shocking news, she had thought that it was best not to tell the children. Then Kit could no longer keep her secret to herself. It was bad timing though when she decided to tell them. No kid wants to be worried or stressed the week before school, because most children are already worried and stressed the week before school. So when Kit dropped this bomb on them they all didn't know what to say. When I say that she dropped a bomb on all of them, I do not mean she literally dropped a bomb on them. The term simply means, that Kit Snicket told the children the big news.

"Well, say something children. All of you have been so quiet, after I told you the big news." Kit shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

"I have one question, Kit. Why did you tell us all of this a week before school?" Klaus said trying to process all of this information.

"That's a good question, Klaus. I will tell you why I dropped this bomb on you." Kit paused for a dramatic effect.

"Bomritlly!" Sunny shrieked. By 'bomritlly' she meant, "I hope that you don't literally mean your going to drop a bomb on us."

"No, of course I didn't mean that. What I meant to say is I have some more shocking news about Dewey." Kit said shifting around in her chair.

"Well Kit what else do you know about Dewey?" Violet asked.

"Ok, as you children know that Dewey may be alive; there's one more shocking secret. My son that I'm pregnant with may not be Dewey's."

To Be Continued…

Sorry, if this chapter was kind of short. I just thought I would give you a little something to read, before I leave. So I'll probably start writing more in a week. Tootles for now…


End file.
